Reviving the Uchiha
by ignorethisiwas12
Summary: During his time with Taka, Sasuke thinks about reviving his clan and how exactly he would go about doing that...


**Title****:** Reviving the Uchiha**  
><strong>**Author****: **TinaBanina96**  
><strong>**Summary:** During his time with Taka, Sasuke thinks about reviving his clan… and how exactly he would go about doing that…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>**Here's a short one-shot about a Mr. Sasuke Uchiha. I wrote this really quickly after getting the idea in the middle of the night. It's a bit eh. Reviews would be appreciated :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviving the Uchiha<strong>

There were two things that were always on Sasuke's mind. One was his hatred of Konoha. The other was his clan.

That burning hatred of his former home was straightforward. It influenced everything he did, and Sasuke had gotten used to it. The second thing, well, that was a bit more complicated.

Most of the time, he thought about all the ways he could avenge the Uchiha Clan. Most of these thoughts ended up with the destruction of Konoha. But sometimes, when particularly tired or bored, he found his mind wandering to less hateful and destructive thoughts.

An offhand remark from Karin had sparked one of these more peaceful thoughts.

"Saaasuke, let me help you! Together we can rebuild the Uchiha clan!"

She had said this in one of her 'I Love Sasuke' moments. It was nothing special. Those moments happened every day. Actually, it was more like her life was one big 'I Love Sasuke' moment.

At the time, he had brushed it off. Later though, while preparing to sleep, Karin's words entered his mind again.

'Together we can rebuild the Uchiha clan!'

Rebuilding the Uchiha clan. It was something that Sasuke should probably do after destroying Konoha . He knew how. He was a teenage boy after all. During his time with Orochimaru, he'd received 'the talk' from Kabuto.

Sasuke shuddered. That conversation had been quite… disturbing.

Ok. So he knew how to start the Uchiha clan up again. It was a good first step. The question was though, _who_would help him?

Sasuke thought back to all the girls he had known back in Konoha. The most obvious choice would be Sakura.

The girl was in love with him. She was smart, and a very talented medical ninja. They got along. Well, at least they had before the whole 'trying to kill her' thing. Hmmm, maybe she would overlook that.

Sakura was pretty enough. The only problem was her hair. Sasuke had a sudden vision of little pink haired boys wearing the Uchiha crest. It wasn't exactly the most intimidating sight.

Sakura was out. No Uchiha would have candy floss hair.

Who was that girl that had followed him around with Sakura? Ino? Ino. That was definitely her name.

She was alright. At least her hair was normal. She was just as skilled a ninja as Sakura, and prettier too. But her personality left something to be desired. Ino was simply much too outspoken. Knowing her, she would probably force their kids to learn how to arrange flowers, or something girly like that. The art of flower arranging was not something he wanted his kids to know.

A dark haired girl came to mind. Hinata Hyuuga, that girl who was always watching Naruto. Logically, she would be a good choice. She was, after all, a Hyuuga. They were practically royalty.

She was quiet too. She'd never argue, or disagree. But the girl had a crush the size of the fire country on Naruto. Besides, he couldn't risk his kids inheriting the Byakugan instead of the Sharingan.

There was always that girl on the other Hyuuga's team. He had only a vague idea what her name was, or what her skills were. He'd barely spoken to her. However, he did know that she had normal hair and normal eyes.

Sasuke made a note to look out for this girl while he was destroying Konoha. Then he remembered something. That girl (her name started with a T right?) trained with Gai and Lee. Dealing with them had probably driven her crazy.

Sasuke racked his brain. Was that really all the females of his own age that he knew? Oh, wait. The sand girl. Temari? She was the sister of the Kazekage after all.

But then again, she'd been defeated by _Shikamaru_of all people.

That was it. There was absolutely no-one that had just the right qualities needed to help him restart the Uchiha clan. It looked like he was destined to stay the last Uchiha.

Unless… what about Karin?

Sasuke shook his head. No. Definitely not her.


End file.
